Want You Back
by Hazelcriss
Summary: Kurt realize that Breaking up with Sam was a huge mistake so he sings a song to Sam in front of all Glee club.


**A/N: Glee Belongs To Ryan Murphy. This is my first one-shot and sorry for Mistakes.**

 **In this story Kurt and Sam dates before Sam joins glee club but after Kurt's fight with Finn. Kurt breaks up with him. Sam sings with Quinn at Finn's suggestion. Kurt glared all during Sam and Quinn duets. Kurt sings a song to Sam even he realize that breaking up was a really big mistake.**

"Did you hear the rumour" a Blond short heighted cheerio said to her fellow cheerio friend. I think she is Annie or Anna, any doesn't matter it's not like I spent time with them when I was in Cheerios. But gossips are always welcome go I stay there and listen to them.

"What?" her fellow cheerio asked.

"Apparently Quinn is dating the blond footballer"

"Jason?" brunette asked

"No the New Kid who was the Quarterback who is in the Loser Club."

"You mean Quinn is Dating Sam Evans?"

"That's what the rumour was about. Someone saw them talking Very Friendly in Church, and Yesterday you saw how Quinn was looking at him."

"Like what like he was some delicious food that she wants to eats"

"Wow that….." they both laughs and move towards Cafeteria. Suddenly I was thrown towards locker by Karofsky. That's when I realized what happened. I walk towards Cafeteria.

I entered cafeteria and took my sit with the Gleek and noticed Sam sitting with Quinn talk about something. Quinn was laughing that means Sam was either doing Impressions or making jokes.

Suddenly someone tapped me and I noticed I was so lost in my thought that I didn't hear Mercedes question.

"Sorry I was think something. So what did you ask?"

"It's ok White Boy. I was asking how your day was"

"Good." Noticing my mood which clearly says I-Don't- Want- Tal –About- Anything Mood. Suddenly I Hear Quinn laughing Again and seeing Quinn and Sam like that I lost my Appetite.

"OMG, I forgot to something. So I have to go I'll talk to later" I said to Mercedes. And stoop up and walk to door.

Kurt was standing in front of his locker when he notices Sam and Quinn walking his walk. Quinn and sam were walking closely and she was whispering something in Sam's ear. Kurt got feed up so he takes his phone out and dial the person he needs

"Need your help for a performance tomorrow… ok… meet me at my home at 5o"clock. Bye." He keep his phone inside his pocket.

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

It was already Glee period and everyone was present exact for three people. And then Kurt enters with Santana and Brittany on both of his side. Before Mr. Schue could say something Kurt say he want to do a performance and Mr. Schue says yes. Kurt tells the band the song and then sits on the Brittany and Santana brought in front for them showing their backs.

 **(Santana and Brittany) Kurt**

 _(Uh)_

 _Mmm,yeah_

 _La la la la laaa_

 _(Uh)_

Kurt turns the chair to the front facing gleeks.

 **Kurt (with Santana and Brittany)**

 _Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked (away way way uh)  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of( clowns clowns clowns uh)  
_

_Kurt stands and sings next line to Artie with funny faces. Artie just shrugs and laugh_

 **Kurt**  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this (uh)  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this(UH) 

_Kurt come back to the girls and dances with them._

 **Kurt (Santana and Brittany)**  
Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a( shh), no one else can have ya  
(I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back uh)  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like (shh) looking at you flyin'  
(I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back uh) 

_Kurt now movie toward Mercedes and then Starts rolling his hips toward her and slaps Kurt's ass. Kurt Glares at Mercedes Hand but Kurt behaved like he didn't see Sam's Glare._

 **Kurt (with Santana and Brittany) {Santana}  
** Please, this ain't even jealousy {Jealousy?}  
She ain't got a thing on me {a Thing on me}  
Tryin' to rock them ugly (jeans jeans jeans)  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like( boo hoo hoo)

 _Kurt moves towards Mike._

 **Kurt**

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this

 _Kurt Drag Tina and Mercedes to dance with them. Tina drags Mike and Artie rolls over them with Rachel following behind._

 **Kurt (Santana and Brittany and others)**  
Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a( shh), no one else can have ya  
(I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back uh)  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like (shh) looking at you flyin'  
(I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back)

 **Kurt (Santana and Brittany)**

(Ooh), I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
(Ooh), and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh 

_Kurt puts his hands on Brittany's waist and pull her towards him and sings it will glazing at Sam._

 **Kurt (Brittany)**

(Yo)Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this

 _Now Finn also joins them._  
 **(Kurt) Santana and Brittany and others.**  
(Oooh)Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back uh  
(Ooooh yeah)I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like sh) looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back uh

(I want you back )Oh, I want you back  
(La la la)I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

(I want you back )Oh, I want you back  
(La la la)I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

 _Kurt was singing his last line when suddenly Sam stands in front of him._

 **Kurt**

Does it sound like a helicopter?

Sam grab Kurt's Cheek and put his mouth on Kurt into a fierce but passionate kiss. While Quinn was Smirking at them.

It was later that Kurt came to know that it was Sam's plan to make Kurt jealous and Quinn was helping him. Finn was confused but when he saw how happy Sam and Kurt were even he shut up. They graduated high school with a year apart surviving on Skype date phone and text. Kurt studied in NYADA and Sam chooses Helping Finn in glee club when Mr. Schue became principle. Some years later Hevans got married with Burt's Blessing and then 5years later they had a Mini Kurt and named him Eli honoring his Mother Elizabeth. Their surrogate was Quinn. And then Sam, Kurt and Eli lived happily ever after.

A/N: Love It or Hate it…. Plz revie and tell me about this.


End file.
